The Staw Hat Concert
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: luffy had a fun idea.so of course the others went along with it. maybe laungue, not sure how you like it. a song from BOTDF, to me is a yaoi song but you deside.


DISCLAMER: I DO NO OWN ONE PIECE OR THIS SONG BY BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR CALLED YO HO!

I FEEL THIS SONG IS MEANT FOR SANJI AND ZORO BECAUSE I KNOW WHEN I FIRST HEARD IT THAT'S WHO I THOUGHT OF.

_Writing like this means, its Sanji singing_

**This means its zoro who is singing. **

_**And this means they are both singing. **_

This is nami's part a little. 

The crew already had most of the equipments set up by sun set. This was going to be one hell of a concert they were going to perform for this island they stopped at. While half the crew was setting up, the other half went into town during daylight hours to spread the word around that there was going to be a short, one time concert for anyone who came to the port. It would start at 8:00 pm and if you weren't there to freaking bad. This was just for pure fun.

For The Straw Hat band, they put Luffy on the drums, it took some time for him to learn to sit still but once he realized he could go ape shit with his hands holding the sticks and his arms flying to meet the rhythm of the beat on time, he had not complained. Robin was put to the keyboard for one, knowing how to play it and she look pretty damn good standing behind it, it was just a something to fit right together. Ussop who was good with his hands and making stuff, plus he didn't want to be in the band, he was the guy they went to if anything was wrong and to work the lights during practice and the concert. Poor Nami, they put her as a background singer since she wasn't all that good but could hit a decent high note along but secretly she was for looks. Zoro was the one that took the longest to agree with the whole silly thing because at first Luffy didn't want to have to use his Captain title to make the man do what he wanted but it ended up that way. He was the second main singer of the band along with a guitar. His voice was just what they needed, a very deep, male voice. Sanji was the other main singer for them. His voice wasn't as deep as zoro but that's not what they were looking for, they needed someone who could be softer.

Now that it was time to start the concert, they all went to the spots they needed to be and looked out. There were tons of people; maybe the whole town came to see them perform. Noticing all those people you think they are a little nervous but they felt the thrill of it. Not that surprising since they were indeed pirates. The girls were in nice length dress that came down the middle of there thighs. The men wore what they usually did which surprised zoro since he thought the cook would like to dress in a weird way of his that de does at times. Like that pink shirt he owns. But, Sanji knew that he needed to look as dashing as always since there were going to be females around.

Once the cook started to count down from 3 the crowed started to wine down and the band finely started to play. Which started with a joke.

_Sanji_

_A pirate walks into a bar  
The bartender asks  
What's with the steering wheel in your pants?  
And the pirate says  
ARRR! it's driving me nuts!_

Now I've been ridin 'cross the seven seas  
Lookin' for a girl from another fantasy  
I keep a big ship  
They call me Captain Kid  
I got the eye-patch  
Tri-hat  
Rollin' like a pirate

**Zoro**_  
_  
**Shiver my timbers  
Fuck you til your limber  
Freaky deaky  
Till you get leaky  
Like run DMC  
It's tricky  
So animated might as well call me red birdie**

_**Both Sanji and Zoro**_

_**Pedal to the medal  
Red eyes like a devil  
Raise the white flag  
Can't reach my level  
Like ARR! ARR!  
Flow wick like SARS  
XXX till I hit your mark**_

AHOY! AHOY!  
I put the happy to the joy  
Fuck with me  
And I'll play you like a gameboy  
Ninja  
Skin ya  
Throw you in a blender  
Chop chop chop!  
I'm a motherfuckin pirate!

(the crowd started to freak out and danced to the song)

_Sanji_

_Yo ho ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
It's a pirate's life for me  
It's a pirate's life for me  
_

Sanji

_Yoooo hooooe!  
Sorry bitch  
I wasn't callin your name  
We be burnin' so hot  
You can't even capture the flame  
_

_**Both Sanji and Zoro**_

___**Street rat, hood rat?  
Freak with tats, spoiled brat?  
No, wait. guess again  
I'm a motherfuckin pirate!  
I'm over you like I just got dunked  
Battle ship you just got sunk**_

**Zoro**

**Boy you think you can handle this?  
Is your port hole big enough for my ship?  
It's not the motion of the ocean  
And size of the thing  
Cause we ain't getting no where  
With these fuckin water wings**

_**Both**_

_**I used to be ballin  
Now I'm just straight dunkin  
Gold stars for my rhymes  
I got all the boys suckin  
Jealous bitches be hatin  
Cause it's not them we fuckin  
That game you claim you play  
Is the game that I'm runnin**_

_Sanji _

_Yo ho ho  
And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho  
And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho  
And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
It's a pirate's life for me  
It's a pirate's life for me  
_  
_Now and then we had a hope  
That if we lived and were good  
God would permit us to be pirates._

Yo Ho Ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
Yo Ho Ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
  
_**Fire!**_

Nami

_****_

Yo ho ho  
And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho  
And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
Yo ho ho

_Sanji_

_And a bottle of rum we go  
It's my duty to please that booty  
It's a pirate's life for me  
It's a pirate's life for me_

__Nami

Yo ho ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
Yo ho ho  
It's a pirates life for me

I'm a pirate niggah!

Once the song was over and they played a couple more, they ended the night that felt so high to the port. After the towns' people went home and they cleaned up the deck, they had there own party for the amazing concert they put on. Of course midway through the party Sanji and Zoro went off someone else on the ship to have there own little party.

SUMMERGREY HERE: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. IVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR SOME TIME AND FINELY GOT TO IT. IF YOU KNOW THE SONG GREAT AND I HOPE YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE I DIDN'T DO JUSTICE TO IT, I TRIED MY BEST. ALSO, I HOPE NO ONE IS AFENDED FOR THE LAST WORD OF THE SONG, I DON'T LIKE THE "N" WORD MYSELF. WELL I HOPE YOU HAD FUN AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY OR NIGHT.


End file.
